Arena
by Uki96
Summary: UA Antique: Stiles a enfin réussit, il peut enfin tuer. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne le nom de sa cible. Un gladiateur au nom aussi stupide qu'évocateur. Et voilà Stiles qui part en route, à peine sûr de ce qu'il trouvera au Colisseum de Rome. Lemon Sterek


Finally ! Mon premier Sterek, cette chose qui a hanté toutes mes nuits jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte enfin de mon esprit… Youpi ?

Je vous laisse en profiter sans plus tarder !

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer :** Teen Wolf et ses personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Stiles s'agenouilla devant son maître, relevant doucement ses yeux et attendant l'ordre. Sa tenue en cuir moulant lui tenant chaud alors qu'un vent frais soufflait sur l'esplanade du temple de Thanatos.<p>

« Relèves toi Thanatokleos, tu as bien réussi ta mission, tu as apporté la gloire à ta famille. »

Stiles se releva lentement alors que son maître venait lui donner l'accolade.

Il était ravi de voir que sa première mission qu'on lui avait confié était enfin terminée, et surtout qu'il l'avait accompli avec brio. Toutes ces années d'entraînement dans le Jardin du temple avait enfin payée, et il était enfin l'Aimé de la Mort, l'assassin silencieux et mortel, celui qui accomplissait les moindres désirs de son dieu et qui apportait la mort.

Chris Argent, se détacha de son élève avant de le regarder avec fierté.

« Tu as brillamment réussi, tu peux aller t'adresser au Dieu. Je te souhaite de passer ce dernier test. »

La détermination brillait désormais dans les yeux de Stiles alors qu'il se préparait à entrer dans l'enceinte sacré du temple, lieu uniquement réservé au Dieu et au prêtre qui officiait, et en de rares occasions, telle celle-ci, où un Assassin avait le droit de s'exprimer face au dieu.

Observant l'immensité des colonnades qui encadraient la porte en bois du temple, Stiles s'avança d'un pas souple, avant de doucement monter les quelques marches et pousser les battants pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte sacré.

L'intérieur du monument était une masse de noire et de gris, un amas de couleurs sombres lui rappelant l'obscurité de la mère de tous les maux, Nyx.

Et tout au fond, brillant d'un éclat froid et morbide, surplombant de son immensité sobre le reste de l'habitacle, la statue de Thanatos, un ange ailé cachant son visage de son bras gauche et tendant de la main droite un poignard.

Stiles entendit un bruit sur sa droite et se dépêcha de sortir une lame cachée dans un fourreau de son armure pour la pointer sur un homme nullement impressionné par ses mouvements.

« Thanatokleos… quelle joie de te voir ici, commença l'homme. Je suppose que tu es venu consulter le Dieu, sinon tu ne t'aviseras pas de rentrer sans autorisation n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit simplement le plus jeune. »

S'approchant de la statue, le plus jeune s'aperçut que le prêtre s'était retiré dans l'ombre protectrice. Une chape de froid enveloppait l'entourage de la statue, tel un cocon de peur et de désespoir mais aussi d'amour inconditionnel, tel était la Mort, une terrifiante amante.

Observant l'albâtre de l'immense représentation du dieu, l'adolescent eut l'impression que son cerveau se mettait à geler, avant de brûler, une voix s'insinuant dans sa tête, telle un serpent, lui paralysant le corps et lui intimant d'écouter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un mortel désire dans cet antre ? Parle ! »

La voix morbide se fit plus pressante dans son cerveau alors que la statue se mit lentement à se mouvoir, le bras cachant le visage se relevant pour découvrir un magnifique jeune homme, aussi magnifique qu'Eros lui-même, alors que la main tenant le poignard venait se pointer face au torse de Stiles qui ne flancha pas.

Ce test était courant, tous les jeunes assassins y étaient soumis, certes Stiles et son esprit indomptable avaient eu quelques difficultés au début pour rester stoïque face à la promesse d'une mort certaine, mais le jeune homme avait réussi à avoir un peu de contrôle contrôle qui menaçait de lui échapper alors qu'il sentait la lourdeur de l'obscurité l'engloutir.

Relevant la tête avec fermeté l'adolescent fit face au Dieu.

« Je viens réclamer le fruit de la mère de tous les maux, Nyx la grande impie, celle qui ne peut être créée et ne peut être détruite, l'immensité de la nuit et la froideur de l'obscurité. »

Stiles avait toujours trouvé ce texte assez ridicule, la déesse Nyx, mère de Thanatos, était l'une des deux divinités que les assassins imploraient, l'une pour se cacher, et la deuxième pour tuer sans remords.

Mais pour un contrat de mort, ce que Stiles venait chercher ici, son premier meurtre d'origine divine, ne pouvait provenir que du dieu lui-même, et c'était souvent une épreuve qui poussait à la folie et en faisait reculer plus d'un.

Toute sa vie, Stiles avait attendu pour que ce moment arrive, qu'un peu de piquant et d'excitation arrive dans sa vie de fermier, et le jour où Chris était venu le chercher, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, et il s'était appliqué à être l'un des meilleurs, et sans se vanter, il était plutôt bon.

Mais pour le moment, l'assassin attendait un meurtre, et pour cela il devait prononcer son nouveau nom, celui qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Mon est Stiles Thanatokleos, la Gloire de la Mort, et je viens pour accomplir ton œuvre. Oh Grand Destructeur de la Vie, apporte-moi le nom d'un de tes enfants que je puisse lui apporter le baiser de son père et lui donner le sommeil éternel. »

Stiles commençait vraiment à se sentir ridicule, non mais c'était quoi ce protocole inutile ? Tout ce blabla pour demander un nom et aller tuer quelqu'un, que le Dieu le donne et qu'on en finisse !

Enfin, la statue, qui était restée immobile le temps que Stiles parle, se mit à nouveau en mouvement, relevant son bras, et rengainant le poignard, avant de se mettre à bouger les lèvres.

« Thanatokleos, voici ta mission, tu t'es montré digne de l'étreinte de notre mère Nyx et de mon bras mortel, va. »

Et la voix rocailleuse s'éteignit alors que la main de pierre continuait de s'approcher de Stiles, avant de s'ouvrir pour faire apparaître un ostracon, avec une inscription gravée dessus.

Aussitôt après avoir saisi le morceau de calcaire, la main se retira pour revenir cacher le visage d'une beauté absolue, laissant Stiles, la main tendue en avant, un ostracon dans la main et une tête absolument perplexe.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? »

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu reprendre ses esprits, le prêtre revenait vers lui, le tirant vers la sortie en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Se faisant pousser à l'extérieur du temple, l'adolescent loupa la première marche et commença à tomber en direction du sol. Mais ses réflexes reprirent vite le dessus, et au lieu de s'écraser le nez dans la terre fraîche, il effectua une roulade mais l'herbe mouillée par la rosée du matin le fit glisser et son postérieur s'écrasa brutalement contre le sol dur, lui provoquant une douleur intense.

Le rire d'un homme se fit entendre alors que Chris, rigolant à pleins poumons s'approchait de lui et l'aidait à se relever.

« Toujours ce problème n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je ne pourrais rien contre ta tendance à devenir maladroit.

- N'importe quoi, grogna Stiles en tournant la tête et boudant légèrement face au rire de son aîné.

- Alors, tu as ta cible ? »

Stiles regarda son maître, avant d'ouvrir la main pour lui donner son bout de calcaire avec le nom inscrit dessus. L'Argenté le lut, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux pour observer son élève.

« Il t'a demandé de le tuer lui ? Mais… c'est le gladiateur fétiche du Colosseum ! Ce qui, pour un esclave, veut quand même dire quelque chose.

- Je le sais, commença à se plaindre Stiles. Non mais sérieusement ? Il pouvait pas me donner quelqu'un de moins important ? Même un sénateur véreux j'aurais pu gérer mais là je me tape une brute sans nom et sans éducation, enfin si il a un nom mais il est ridicule, non mais qui s'appelle Derek de nos jours ? Il est étranger en plus ? Super je vais devoir en plus me taper toute l'infiltration du Colisée et ça va être pénible parce que tu as vu la taille de cet horrible bâtiment ? Et puis en plus je n'aurais même pas le droit à mes armes, non mais je te jure quel Dieu ! Sérieusement la prochaine fois je préfère encore refaire l'infiltration de la maison close d'Isaac plutôt que _ça _! »

Chris sourit face à l'impétuosité de son élève, avant de lui lâcher la main alors que le jeune s'époussetait, et se dirigeait dignement vers sa petite maison, située dans l'ensemble d'habitations qui florissaient autour du temple.

Ouvrant sa porte et la refermant soigneusement derrière lui, Stiles se dirigea vers la pièce qui lui servait d'arsenal, avant de retirer toutes ses armes, ne conservant que son poignard et son épée. Pour cette mission de toute façon, il n'aurait pas besoin de ses armes, et ses effets lui seraient surement retirés s'il décidait de s'infiltrer dans le Colisée.

Sortant à l'air libre, il se dirigea vers la maison de son meilleur ami Scott, un Egyptien expatrié de son pays après avoir essayé de momifier un homme encore vivant, ce n'était pas de sa faute mais Scott n'avait pas fait attention et s'était trompé de corps cette anecdote avait toujours fait rire Stiles qui trouvait que c'était de l'ironie pure.

Donnant des coups vigoureux contre la porte et attendant que son ami veuille bien sortir de son sommeil catatonique, Stiles s'amusa à compter les nœuds dans le bois, avant que Scott ne vienne lui ouvrir, l'arrachant à sa contemplation numérique.

« Stiles ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

- Sérieux ? Tu dormais encore ?

- J'ai reçu la visite de la fille de… laisse tomber…

- Mouais… en tout cas tu peux dire à Allison que son père va surement venir la chercher ici, ben oui non mais parce que tu n'es pas discret, et elle encore moins, on se demande si vous êtes bien chez des assassins ou justes des paysans de base, tu n'arrives même plus à savoir quand tu es suivi ou pas quand tu es avec elle, et je vais devoir partir en mission pour je ne sais pas combien de temps donc je venais te dire au revoir mais si j'interromps un coït matinal fallait me prévenir avant et…

- Un coït matinal ? »

Scott rougit légèrement, avant de donner l'accolade à son frère d'arme.

« Fait pas de conneries ! Et dis-moi… comment tu sais à propos d'Allison ?

- Enfin tu me connais voyons, je ne fais jamais de choses stupides, c'est plus ton rayon, sortir avec la fille du maître n'est pas la plus sûre des tactiques, mais c'est ton choix ! »

Scott grommela des choses indistinctes avant de tirer puérilement la langue à son ami et retourner dans sa maison.

Continuant de rire doucement, Stiles se dirigea vers l'écurie, afin de seller son cheval et partir immédiatement et tuer ce stupide gladiateur qu'il puisse enfin retrouver le confort de sa maison.

Dans l'écurie se trouvait son cheval, tout droit importé de Perse, à la magnifique robe caramel comme ses yeux et surtout très vigoureux avec des pattes solides.

Plaçant ses effets personnels dans les sacoches du cheval, l'adolescent enfourcha son cheval avant de donner quelques coups, signalant à sa monture qu'il était temps de galoper en direction du port d'Athènes, où un bateau l'attendait pour Rome.

Après deux jours de traversée de plaines et de plateaux rocheux interminables, Stiles put enfin apercevoir la magnificence du Parthénon au loin, qui brillait d'une lueur mystique sur l'Acropole mais ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que l'assassin fut enfin dans la cité Athénienne, et à la faveur de l'obscurité, il s'approcha doucement du port, se cachant dans les ombres que lui permettaient les arbres et les saillies rocheuses.

Arrivant au niveau du port, le brun descendit de son cheval, avant de récupérer ses affaires et le renvoyer d'une claque sur la croupe. Stiles ne s'inquiétait pas, de toute façon il retrouverait le chemin plus vite seul et il n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Retournant sur la route, l'assassin se dirigea vers les docks, où un bateau était prêt à le transporter jusqu'à la ville aux Sept Collines.

Arrivant en bordure du quai, Stiles sentit l'approche de plusieurs hommes venant en son sens, et en un éclair, il avait grimpé le long d'une colonne et s'était hissé sur le pavillon d'une boutique de poissons.

Regardant passer les trois hommes, Stiles évalua leurs forces avec dérision : aucune garde, l'attention tournée vers eux-mêmes, et il était sûr qu'il pouvait les tuer tous les trois sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Se déplaçant légèrement pour être plus confortable sur sa cachette de fortune, l'adolescent entendit un bruit de déchirure, avant que le tissu ne le retenant cède et qu'il s'écrase violemment sur des barils de poisson juste en dessous de lui.

Se relevant, il s'épousseta rapidement, non sans remarquer que les trois hommes s'approchaient maintenant de lui.

« Et merde, non mais sérieusement je vais puer le poisson maintenant, et dire que c'était une de mes meilleures tenues, commença à ronchonner Stiles alors que les hommes rigolaient doucement.

- Hey jeunot, commença le plus grand des trois. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est interdit aux civils après le coucher du soleil. »

Stiles releva la tête et toisa furieusement les compères du regard.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ne serait-ce que le soupçon d'un civil ? Ou alors c'est que tout l'alcool que vous avez englouti vous a rendu stupides, même si le terme engloutir ne se dit pas vraiment considérant le fait que l'alcool n'est pas solide, mais possède une consistance liquide et…

- Mais tu vas te la fermer ? s'exclame le grand, qui avait l'air d'être le chef.

- Je pourrais mais c'est beaucoup moins marrant, vous vous voulez m'entendre chanter ? J'ai une voix de rossignol, s'auto complimenta Stiles. »

Et commençant à chanter les premiers vers de l'Iliade, Stiles observa discrètement ses possibilités de sorties, déplaçant légèrement son corps en direction des hommes, qui par miracle, malgré leurs petit pois à la place du cerveau, avait réussi à bloquer la seule issue.

« Ferme là ! s'écria une dernière fois le chef de la troupe. »

Ce fut le signal pour l'assassin qui roulait en avant, utilisant ses mains pour propulser ses jambes et ainsi briser la mâchoire du leader d'un coup de pied bien placé, avant de se relever souplement et de regarder les deux autres hommes qui étaient bouche bée.

« Vous avez deux possibilités, énuméra lentement Stiles en montrant deux de ses doigts aux hommes et ouvrant exagérément la bouche. Soit, vous me laissez partir et vous n'avez rien vu, soit vous n'avez rien vu du tout puisque je vous aurais arraché les yeux, alors que choisissez-vous ? termina Stiles dans un grand sourire et tapant chaleureusement sur les épaules de ses interlocuteurs. »

Les hommes s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste face au sourire fou et sadique qu'il venait de voir sur le visage de l'assassin. Resté seul avec le chef à la mâchoire brisée, Stiles le souleva de force par le cou, le faisant gémir, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Toi et tes compatriotes, je ne veux plus vous revoir dans les parages tant que je serais là, vous avez de la chance, je ne suis pas là longtemps, ce qui veut dire en fait que la punition pour m'avoir dérangé ne serait pas assez conséquente… Laisse-moi réfléchir merde ! grogna Stiles alors que sa victime gémissait pitoyablement. Oh je sais ! s'écria-t-il en rigolant. Je vais te briser le cou, comme ça tes compagnons n'auront plus de chef, donc ne viendront plus me déranger ! C'est une excellente idée tu ne penses pas ? »

L'homme secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche, une lueur affolée dans les yeux.

« Quoi ?! Tu ne veux pas ? Mais moi je voulais te briser la nuque, commença à ronchonner Stiles. Depuis quand les victimes sont aussi méprisantes envers leurs bourreaux ? Non mais elle est où l'époque où on nous demandait de tuer ? Non mais je me le demande. Je suppose que je vais devoir te laisser vivre alors si tu ne veux pas te faire tuer… »

La victime soupira de soulagement, avant de hoqueter de terreur alors que la lame froide de Stiles venait de lui perforer un poumon.

« Ça c'était pour avoir gâché mon plaisir, et la prochaine fois tu feras attention… en fait non je rectifie… Tu ne peux plus faire attention, fallait être plus malin à la base, c'est de ta faute après tout… enfin non pas vraiment mais si quand même un peu, c'est toi qui m'a embêté… Oh et puis tu m'agaces à me regarder avec ces yeux terrifiés, dans deux minutes à peine ton poumon va se remplir de sang et tu vas t'étouffer alors souffre cinq minutes en silence, ça me fera des vacances… Oh mais au fait j'ai un bateau à prendre moi ! se rappela le garçon. Désolé mon beau c'était agréable tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille… Sans rancune aucune ? Tient ça rime… Oh je suis exceptionnel ! »

Le garçon se leva et commença à partir, laissant l'autre pour mourir sans aucun remords.

Se dirigeant à nouveau vers le point de rendez-vous, l'assassin regarda attentivement ses alentours, veillant à ne pas tomber à nouveaux sur de tels imbéciles. Mais le trajet se déroula sans anicroches jusqu'au bateau qui lui était réservé. Un homme en sorti, assez grand, un air taciturne sur le visage. Il fit signe au brun de monter, sans lui adresser une seule parole mais Stiles avait l'habitude, personne ne s'adressait directement à un assassin, du moins ceux qui reconnaissaient leurs existences.

Montant dans la barque, le garçon rejoignit doucement sa cabine, avant de s'endormir, il fallait qu'il soit reposé pour Rome.

Le voyage dura trois jours, trois jours durant lesquels le passeur eut l'occasion d'observer l'assassin s'entraîner à tuer chaque poisson qui avait l'erreur de passer trop prêt du bateau, et quand enfin, l'homme eut le courage de demander au jeune pourquoi il tuait ces poissons, à mains nus, le garçon lui avait répondu avec une grande excitation qu'il trouvait ça amusant de voir les poissons remuer en cherchant de l'air hors de l'eau. Le passeur avait ensuite pris soin de garde une distance d'environ trois mètres entre lui et Stiles, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé du bateau, pour être sûr de ne pas à avoir à recroiser son regard fou et pourtant joyeux.

Cependant, le port de Rome se fit bientôt en vue, et avec cela, le retour de la concentration implacable de Stiles.

Débarquant enfin sur la terre ferme, il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea directement vers le Colosseum, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui était assez difficile de plein jour et ne portant pas de toges romaines.

Mais enfin l'entrée se fit apercevoir, et Stiles parcouru les derniers mètres, avant de se faire barrer la route par deux gardes d'allure imposante mais strictement identiques, le regardant avec des yeux mauvais.

« Halte, on ne passe pas, commença le premier. Interdit aux civils.

- Mais c'est quoi ce problème avec le fait que je ressemble tant à un civil ? Faut absolument que je mette de la terre sur le visage, que je perde deux dents et que je paraisse stupide pour me faire passer pour autre chose ? Non je veux m'inscrire pour être gladiateur, où sont les tablettes pour apposer mon nom ? »

Les deux gardes regardèrent l'adolescent, jaugeant d'un œil amusé sa faible carrure, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes dans l'arène gamin ! Retourne jouer aux légionnaires et aux chars ! rigola le deuxième. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils d'un air ennuyé, avant de rapidement tirer l'épée du deuxième jumeau, celui qui s'était moqué de lui, avant de la lui mettre sur la gorge, appuyant légèrement et faisant couler un filet de sang. Stiles regarda alors le premier homme, qui était resté figé face au spectacle avec un regard teinté d'une folie furieuse.

« Où sont les tables d'inscriptions ? demanda le brun d'une voix douce et teintée de menaces.

- Là-bas, sortit le jumeau pointant l'entrée faiblement du doigt, observant son frère toujours sous le joug de l'épée.

- Merci infiniment, termina Stiles dans un grand sourire, avant de lâcher l'épée. C'était un immense plaisir de vous voir les gars, j'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça un jour ! »

Et tapotant rudement la joue de son ex-victime, il s'en alla d'un pas souple et léger, passant entre les deux frères qui le regardaient toujours avec méfiance, mais plus de moqueries.

L'intérieur du Colisée était noir et relativement propre, ce qui surprit Stiles, il s'était tellement imaginé voir les murs recouverts du sang des gladiateurs, qu'il en fut déçu de voir la pierre aussi propre.

Un homme apparut devant lui, immensément musclé et la peau tanné par le soleil.

« Mon nom c'est Ennis, aussi Le Puissant, je suis le directeur du Colisée ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là avorton ?

- Je suppose que ton surnom vient du fait que tu as des muscles aussi gros que ton cerveau est petit n'est-ce pas ? commenta Stiles sur le ton de la discussion. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis un nouvel inscrit pour devenir…. Oh un peu de suspens…. Gladiateur ! Et oui j'ai finalement sauté le pas et je suis venu m'inscrire ! »

Ennis regarda le gamin, l'air de se demander si c'était une blague, avant de hausser les épaules, de toute façon, il se fichait royalement si le garçon se ferait tuer ou pas, s'approchant de lui, il se dépêcha de fouiller l'adolescent, lui retirant son poignard et son épée d'un air surpris, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Suivant le colosse, l'adolescent observant attentivement le chemin, mémorisant dans son esprit hyperactif chaque recoin, escalier et porte qu'ils traversaient. Le Colisée était un labyrinthe, et il devait pouvoir s'enfuir en pleine action si jamais les choses devenaient… hors de contrôle.

Mais enfin ils atteignirent les quartiers des gladiateurs, fermés par une immense grille en fer. L'ouvrant d'un coup de poignet, l'homme indiqua d'un mouvement de main un lit de paille, situé entre deux autres.

« Voilà, c'est ton nouveau chez-toi, commenta Ennis d'un air las.

- Et quand est-ce que je pourrais repartir ?

- C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, sortit Stiles en tirant la langue de façon insolente. »

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du plus grand, avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et referme la grille derrière lui.

« L'entraînement c'est demain dès l'aube, tu affronteras Peter. Quel est ton style ? Mirmillon ? Rétiaire ? Je suppose que tu as eu le temps de trouver ton style ? ironisa le colosse.

- Je veux juste un poignard et une épée, sortit l'adolescent. Les miens c'est possible.

- Très bien, soupira Ennis. Tu m'as l'air d'être un beau suicidaire, alors je vais juste te laisser faire parce que ça m'amusera lorsqu'on te tranchera la tête !

- C'est ça, sortit Stiles dans un soupir exagéré. Et si tu allais voir ailleurs si je suis pas en train de me toucher ? Non parce que je suis sûr que ça t'exciterait ! »

Tournant le dos à l'adolescent et serrant les mâchoires, Ennis partit d'un pas furieux, alors que Stiles était en train de se bidonner face à l'attitude ridicule du directeur.

Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que ce qu'il avait pris pour une chambre, était en fait un immense couloir composé d'une suite de petites alcôves contenant chacune deux ou trois lits.

Continuant de marcher le long du couloir, il arriva ensuite sur un escalier qui descendait. Suivant le chemin, il arriva ensuite dans un couloir qui tournait, et qui débouchait directement sur l'espace de l'arène, où tous les gladiateurs s'entraînaient, encouragés par leurs maîtres d'armes.

Stiles rentra dans l'arène, comptant rapidement le nombre de gladiateurs. Seulement une dizaine d'entre eux, dont deux se dégageait largement du lot, un brun, avec une légère barbe, une musculature fine et élancée et un air de sadisme pur sur son visage alors qu'il faisait tournoyer son épée et qu'il infligeait de petites blessures partout sur le corps de son adversaire, relativement séduisant selon les critères de l'adolescent. Le deuxième, Stiles le reconnut facilement, le héros de cette arène, sa cible, Derek. D'ailleurs, son nom d'arène était tellement ridicule que le jeune avait à chaque fois une envie de rire irrépressible. Qui osait s'appeler le Loup Grincheux de nos jours ? Stiles pensait sérieusement que c'était la principale raison de l'ordonnance de meurtre envers cette personne. Il fallait débarrasser le monde de ce genre de stupidités.

Mais il fallait avouer que c'était un magnifique spectacle que de le regarder se battre, et Stiles s'assit deux minutes afin d'apprécier ce qui s'offrait à lui. Un torse puissant et musclé, ruisselant de sueur, se mouvant puissamment alors qu'il évitait les coups de tridents de son adversaire. Son cou puissant et sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un air de prédateur qui lui rappelait étrangement un loup, au moins il savait d'où venait le surnom de l'animal. Remontant ensuite sur les lèvres charnues et le nez droit, il rencontra ensuite ses yeux de couleur grise et des sourcils imposants, qui lui donnait un air boudeur. Stiles éclata de rire face à cette constatation, sérieusement, cet homme était… ridiculement beau et sexy, mais ridicule quand même, et il avait hâte de terminer sa tâche, mais il la redoutait en même temps car sous sa tunique de cuir, il pouvait sentir une certaine partie de son corps se réveiller.

Entendant le rire de quelqu'un, les gladiateurs s'arrêtèrent, alors que leurs yeux s'ouvraient de surprise face à la vision d'un adolescent vêtu de noir qui se roulait par terre en rigolant pour on ne savait quelle raison.

Stiles se rassit soudainement, mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, avant de se relever rapidement et de placer ses bras dans son dos et se balançant sur ses jambes.

« Oh ne faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là, sortit l'adolescent en sifflotant bizarrement et regardant partout sauf en direction des gladiateurs. »

Seulement, un maître d'arme se dirigea vers lui et se campa devant lui, croisant les bras et le regardant d'un air furieux.

« Pas de civils dans le camp d'entraînement, sortit-il d'une voix grave et puissante.

- Non mais sérieusement, là fallait pas me pousser à bout ! Je ne suis pas un civil merde ! »

Et sur ces paroles, Stiles crocheta le pied du maître d'arme, qui, surprit, essaya de se rattraper en s'agrippant à la tunique du plus jeune, qui lui pris la main et la tordit impitoyablement, le regardant ensuite s'écrouler par terre, se tordant de douleur.

Se penchant sur lui, Stiles lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Pourtant ça se voit non que je ne suis pas un civil ? »

Et se redressant, il s'avança de trois pas et cria dans l'arène.

« Bien ! Qui veut être mon maître d'arme ? J'ai besoin de m'entraîner ! »

Tout le monde fit un pas en arrière, excepté cinq personnes, les deux gladiateurs que Stiles trouvaient si séduisant, à tous les coups ils étaient de la même famille, ils avaient ce même regard dominateur et la même mâchoire puissante ainsi que leurs deux maîtres d'armes respectifs et un dernier, un homme noir, surement un Nubien, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Moi je veux bien, sortit-il avec un air de défi.

- Magnifique ! Quel est ton nom ?

- Ne serait-ce pas à moi de te poser cette question ?

- Stiles… Thanatokleos.

- Un nom pas facile à porter n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Alan, ravi de t'accepter dans mon équipe.

- Moi de même, termina Stiles. »

S'avança vers son nouveau maître, les autres gladiateurs le regardaient avec des airs mauvais, mais le laissant tout de même tranquille alors qu'il traversait l'espace de sable pour rencontrer son mentor.

Serrant la main tendue, Stiles savoura le contact chaud et amical qui s'offrait à lui, avant de sentir brutalement tiré en avant. Ses instincts d'assassins reprirent le dessus, se laissant entraîner vers le sol, avant de faire une roulade, et de tourner sur lui-même et de décocher un coup de pied juste à l'arrière du genou d'Alan, qui tomba à terre.

Observant la scène, Stiles sourit victorieusement, avant d'aider le noir à se relever.

« C'était très impressionnant, personne n'a ce genre de réactions aussi rapides, s'enthousiasma le gladiateur.

- Disons que vous êtes de petite taille, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir une musculature assez forte pour manier une épée ou un trident, ce qui vous laisse le poignard, votre vitesse et votre ruse pour surprendre vos adversaires !

- Assez juste en effet, mais je suis surpris que vous soyez parvenu à ce constat aussi rapidement, seuls quelques personnes y arrivent, et… je me demande si… »

Le maître d'arme ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de sourire mystérieusement et de hocher la tête en direction de Stiles, comme si il savait tout, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à l'adolescent, avant de hausser les épaules, pour se contenter de s'assoir à terre, regardant alors que les gladiateurs se remettaient à s'entraîner.

Observant les deux gladiateurs qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil, Stiles s'aperçut qu'il l'observait lui aussi, et il décida d'aller s'intéresser de plus près. Se levant souplement, il s'approcha des deux hommes qui arrêtèrent tous mouvements, le regardant venir vers eux.

« Salut ! salua Stiles de la main. »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent, alors que l'homme aux cheveux châtains observa le plus jeune avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien le bonjour, je suppose que je parle avec le gamin avec qui je dois m'entraîner demain. Fais attention je suis fragile, sortit l'homme dans une mimique dramatique. Peter, termina-t-il en tendant sa main. »

Stiles serra la main douce et ferme de Peter, alors que de son côté Derek fronçait les sourcils. Se tournant ensuite vers celui-ci Stiles tendit à nouveau sa main, faisant face à un nouveau froncement de sourcil et un léger grognement.

« Oh mon dieu… Non seulement ton nom de gladiateur est ridicule mais en plus tu es muet et tu parles avec tes sourcils, non mais regardez-moi ça, c'est impressionnant ! Oh et là, de la colère, magnifique, et sinon est-ce que tu penses pouvoir parler un jour ou non c'est en option ? »

La tirade ridicule du jeune homme fit éclater de rire Peter, qui se mit à rigoler s'en pouvoir s'arrêter, avant de tapoter l'épaule de Derek.

« Le grognon que tu vois là c'est mon neveu, Derek, il n'a pas l'air très avenant, mais c'est une bonne pâte, il n'aime pas les petits nouveaux, surtout les aussi séduisants que toi, termina Peter avec une légère lueur de convoitise dans les yeux. »

Stiles sourit face au compliment, alors que Derek le regardait intensément. Ce genre de regard qui faisait frissonner Stiles d'envie, il avait envie de sentir la virilité de Derek contre lui et… Non il ne devait pas penser ça, se reprit l'adolescent, il devait le tuer. Oui c'est ça, le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, l'embrasser… Définitivement l'embrasser, il avait de ces lèvres si douces, de loin elles avaient l'air moins appétissantes, mais d'aussi près, l'adolescent pouvait constater qu'elles étaient terriblement attrayante. Et puis il avait cette odeur forte d'homme et de musc, qui faisait sentir le garçon en sécurité, comme si rien qu'en se blottissant contre ces bras il pourrait oublier tous ces problèmes.

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnèrent un seul moment dans sa tête, avant que l'assassin ne remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Ravi de te rencontrer, sortit Derek difficilement. Serrant la main de garçon.

- Ouh là, tu ferais bien de vérifier ta langue, je crois que tu te l'es écorchée à prononcer ces mots, ça a dû être très dur ! »

Derek grogna mais sourit légèrement alors que Peter repartait dans un autre fou rire, tapotant amicalement le dos de Stiles.

« Tu me plais toi, si un soir tu as besoin de faire sortir l'énergie de la journée, n'hésite pas je suis à ton service, susurra le plus vieux dans l'oreille de l'adolescent.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, sortit Stiles alors qu'il souriait de manière suggestive à Derek, tout en caressant doucement de ses doigts la paume du gladiateur qu'il tenait encore dans sa main. »

Derek haussa les sourcils, et ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement alors qu'il lâchait la main de l'assassin qui s'en retourna aussitôt auprès d'Alan qui l'observait d'un œil rieur.

« Tu as totalement craqué pour lui, commença-t-il.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça, tu me connais depuis deux minutes à peine ! Comment tu fais ?

- C'était relativement visible, je crois que toute l'arène est au courant, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que Derek ne tente pas une approche dès ce soir ! »

Stiles passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à l'idée du corps chaud du gladiateur contre le sien. Non, il ne devait pas, il devait tuer le gladiateur au surnom ridicule, pas en avoir envie sexuellement !

Mais Stiles n'était pas du genre à vivre avec des regrets, et après tout, ce n'était qu'un petit contrat, il pourrait toujours tuer quelqu'un qui valait deux fois la valeur du gladiateur pour se racheter aux yeux du Dieu.

Haussant les épaules face à son mentor, Stiles entendit alors une clochette, signifiant la fin de la journée, et il se mit à marcher en direction de son dortoir et de son lit.

Ne cherchant même pas à se poser de questions, il s'écroula dans son lit et se mit à dormir comme un bienheureux, oublieux du monde qui l'entourait.

Le lendemain, Stiles fut réveillé par une légère caresse sur sa joue. Sa main fusa, agrippant celle qui osait le toucher, avant d'ouvrir un œil et de voir Peter qui le regardait dans un grand sourire.

« Si tu savais à quel point c'est drôle de t'observer dormir, tu as cette magnifique manie de parler dans ton sommeil, et j'avoue que c'était très drôle de t'entendre dire que mon neveu était un bon coup au lit, au vue des gémissements que j'ai entendu, ainsi que son prénom… Tiens ton petit déj au fait ! enchaîna immédiatement le plus vieux en lui tendant une écuelle rempli de ce qui semblait être des lentilles.

- Tu m'écoutes parler dans mon sommeil ?

- Et baver aussi, oubli pas que tu baves, c'était très drôle, et je crois que tu veux regarder ce qu'il y a entre tes jambes, ça a besoin d'attention. Comme mon neveu n'est pas là je peux te rendre service à sa place si tu veux, termina Peter en posant une main sur l'érection de Stiles. »

L'adolescent gémit en sentant la paume chaude de Peter sur son sexe, mais il décida tout de même d'arrêter, il devait se lever, et trouver le moyen de tuer le Derek. Ou alors l'embrasser. Non le tuer.

Stiles commençait à en avoir marre avant même de commencer, pourquoi il fallait qu'il tombe toujours sur les missions les plus compliquées. Il ne méritait pas ça, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tuer l'oncle ? Il avait l'air d'un sadique, Stiles pensait même qu'il serait plus amusant à tuer que l'autre grincheux.

Se levant et étirant ses muscles, Stiles termina vite son déjeuner, avant de suivre Peter dans l'arène, prenant en chemin ses effets personnels sur l'établis mis à disposition à l'entrée de la cour.

« Très bien, commença Peter en faisant tournoyer son épée. N'ayant aucun doute quant à l'issue de cet entraînement, je mets en jeu Derek…

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Stiles.

- Laisse-moi finir gamin. Je le mets en jeu mais pas seulement, vois-tu, le grand méchant loup en pince pour toi, non mais fallait l'entendre hier, essayer de me demander si ça me gênait si il couchait avec un mec et tout le tralala, sérieusement il est pas discret faut faire quelque chose pour ça, et je t'ai parlé de son humour ? Non mais tu es tombé sur le mauvais poisson ! Enfin bref, je lui ai donc certifié, ma parole est en jeu alors tu as intérêt à l'honorer, que si tu pouvais te sortir de ton duel avec moi sans blessures, que tu serais à lui.

- Depuis quand on me met en jeu en même temps que l'autre ronchon de service ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie et que ça fait des années que je m'ennui dans cette arène de fou et que je sens que tu as ce qu'il faut pour apporter un peu de piquant, et surtout que j'ai hâte de voir ce que va te faire mon neveu… Mais seulement si tu peux t'en sortir sans blessure, alors, enlève-moi ton armure… Si seulement je pouvais prononcer ces mots en une autre occasion, se plaignit Peter d'un ton faussement attristé.

- Mais ferme-là, grogna Stiles, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. »

Peter admira ensuite l'adolescent retira son haut, faisant apparaître un torse fin et musclé, parsemé de grains de beauté. Mais le clou du spectacle fut quand il se pencha afin de retirer son pantalon, restant uniquement vêtu du simple pagne. Ses jambes fuselées démontraient son aptitude à la course et ses bras cachaient surement une force qui ne se voyait pas.

Un énorme bruit de chute se fit entendre, et les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir Derek, par terre, l'établi avec les armes renversé, et ses yeux agrandis alors qu'il fixait Stiles d'un air plus que gourmand.

Peter ouvrit grand les bras en roulant des yeux.

« Non mais sérieusement tu vois ce que je me coltine ? Et ça va bientôt faire dix ans, moi je peux plus le voir, il m'agace, il a pas d'humour, geignit le plus vieux. Et puis il pue la frustration et il veut pas l'admettre, moi je dis, fait en sorte qu'il se souvienne de cette journée-là, termina Peter dans un grand sourire sadique. »

Stiles hocha la tête, acquiesçant au propos de Peter. Il se pencha brutalement en avant alors que l'épée de celui-ci venait de passer au-dessus de lui, l'homme avait levé sa main en à peine une seconde, et seuls les réflexes de Stiles lui avait permis d'éviter une presque décapitation.

« Je savais que je saurais te motiver, se moqua gentiment Peter. Maintenant montre à ton nouveau chien de garde ce qu'il pourrait avoir. »

Stiles tira la langue puérilement face à l'autre qui se mit à éclater de rire, avant de charger sur lui, son bouclier essayant de renverser le plus jeune qui se jeta entre les jambes du gladiateur, avant de se relever derrière lui.

« Style très intéressant que tu as là Stiles.

- Essaye de m'attaque encore pour voir ? provoqua l'adolescent dans un grand sourire.

- Toi je t'aime bien, si mon neveu ne veux pas de toi, je serais ravie de tenir compagnie ! sortit le plus vieux en faisant une feinte sur la gauche du jeune qui l'évita.

- Bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me lâcher, je crois qu'il a envie de te tuer intérieurement, vue comment il te regarde, et si jamais tu me blesses, tu risques de prendre cher.

- Si seulement, soupira dramatiquement Peter avant de viser les jambes de Stiles qui contra avec son épée. Oh, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec les objets pointus ?

- Si, mais j'ai tué celui qui m'a dit ça !

- Excellent choix ! »

Et le duel repris de plus belle, tous les gladiateurs s'arrêtant pour observer les deux compères s'envoyer des piques, verbales ou physiques. Mais le duel tourna très vite à l'avantage du plus jeune alors qu'il commença à enchaîner des bottes plus rapides, combinées avec sa petite taille et son incroyable souplesse. En deux coups d'épée à peine, Peter se retrouvait allongé sur le sol, un Stiles très fier de lui assis sur son torse.

« Magnifique, sortit Peter dans un grand sourire. Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser ! Je crois que ton prix t'attend.

- Tu es un monstre, chuchota Stiles à l'oreille de Peter avant de la lui mordiller doucement.

- Oh ça me tient éveillé toutes les nuits rassure toi, tout comme les grognements de frustration de mon neveu aussi alors bouge tes fesses ! »

Stiles se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'arène, avant de se faire arrêter par Peter qui lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne endurance, il aime le faire plusieurs fois d'affilés, et il adore quand on le mord.

- Ma spécialité donc, sortit Stiles dans un sourire sadique, en réponse à celui de Peter.

- Tu es définitivement celui que j'aime le plus ! Dans mes bras, s'exclama Peter. »

Stiles s'esquiva de l'étreinte du plus vieux avant de lui tirer la langue et de rentrer à l'intérieur des dortoirs de l'arène. Peu de temps après Derek apparut, l'air gêné et surtout surpris.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu gagnerais, c'est pour ça que j'avais accepté de faire ce pari avec Peter au départ.

- Quel pari ? demanda Stiles, histoire de s'amuser un peu de la déconfiture de Derek.

- Ben celui où Peter me dis que je dois coucher avec toi si jamais tu gagnais sans te faire blesser.

- Oh _ce _pari !

- Tu étais au courant ? grogna Derek en s'avançant dangereusement.

- Bien sûr que oui, sortit Stiles en stoppant le plus vieux en posant ses mains sur ses pectoraux. Et je t'avoue que je voulais te voir paniquer un peu, c'est drôle de voir les mâles alphas prendre peur. »

Stiles fit glisser ensuite un doigt le long du torse de Derek, prenant plaisir à le voir hausser les sourcils, avant de grogner doucement alors que sa main atteignit la séparation entre son ventre et son pagne.

Puis l'adolescent se mit sur la pointe des pieds, avant d'embrasser doucement la joue et la barbe piquant du plus vieux, qui frissonna légèrement.

« Oh par tous les dieux tu as froid ? Oh attends je vais chercher des vêtements pour te couvrir, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu portes si peu de choses sur toi ! »

Stiles passa devant Derek, rigolant intérieurement, avant que son bras ne se fasse prendre par une main possessive et que son corps entier ne se retrouve plaquer par une masse brûlante et ferme de muscles contre un mur, une bouche dévorant la sienne.

Stiles sentit la langue chaude et douce de Derek se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche, et jouant avec la sienne. Il adorait sentir cette langue possessive en lui, et il mordilla légèrement le muscle faisant grogner Derek qui pris ses deux mains dans les siennes afin de les bloquer au-dessus de l'adolescent.

Mais Stiles n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, être possédé oui, soumis complètement non. Il contracta ses abdos, les sentant glisser délicieusement sur ceux de Derek, avant de faire passer ses jambes solidement autour des hanches du gladiateur, qui en fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha ses mains et détacha ses lèvres des siennes.

Stiles en profita immédiatement pour venir mettre ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et s'y agripper violement avant d'écraser à nouveaux ses lèvres contre celles, douces et enivrantes du combattant.

Derek grogna et Stiles sentit ses mains venir fermement agripper ses fesses et les massant rudement, lui faisant bouger son bassin pour en avoir un peu plus, alors qu'il sentait les mains chaudes sous le fin tissu.

L'adolescent descendit ensuite le long de la barbe pour venir mordiller son cou et son épaule, ce qui provoquait des gémissements immédiats de la part de Derek qui passa ses mains sous le tissu pour venir directement caresser la peau tendre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles qui mordit encore plus fort la peau, laissant un traînée de marques rouges sur le corps musclés du plus vieux.

Mais Stiles desserra enfin ses jambes des hanches sculptées de Derek, le regarda dans les yeux, et lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Ce fut un plaisir, mais je dois y aller.

- C'est une blague ? sortit Derek. Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ? demanda innocemment Stiles, même si ses joues rougies et son regard glissant vers le bas du corps de Derek indiquait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

- Tu peux pas me laisser avec une érection comme ça ?!

- Regarde-moi, sortit Stiles avec un immense sourire alors qu'il passa devant Derek en ignorant royalement ses suppliques. »

Stiles partit tout doucement, attendant tranquillement que son petit manège fonctionne. Ce ne fut pas très long, alors qu'il allait de nouveau descendre les escaliers, un corps se plaqua contre lui, une érection contre ses fesses, alors qu'une bouche vorace venait violemment lui mordre la clavicule, lui faisant frissoner de la tête aux pieds alors que la chaleur de son amant se répandait sur son dos et son corps entier.

« A moi ! grogna Derek. »

Stiles passa une main derrière sa tête et la mit sur la nuque de Derek, le caressant, avant de frotter doucement son bassin contre le sexe de celui-ci, le faisant gémir.

Mais Stiles ne voulait pas juste que des attouchements, il voulait le gladiateur en entier, si il défiait les ordres autant les faire bien.

L'adolescent se retourna, dégrafant son pagne et collant son corps devenu brûlant contre celui de Derek, se frottant contre lui et déclenchant de la part de son bas-ventre de délicieuses sensations.

Mais Derek, avec ses mains pressantes contre ses fesses, ne donnaient aucun signe d'hésitation sur ce qu'il voulait.

Retournant Stiles, Derek fit passer sa langue sur la colonne de celui-ci, qui gémit en sentant la traînée chaude et humide qui descendait jusqu'à son intimité, avant de la sentir rentrer en lui. Il perdit tous ses repères alors que le muscle chaud allait et venait en lui, le chauffant et le brûlant de l'intérieur alors que son torse et sa tête se collaient au mur froid avant de conserver un minimum de fraîcheur. Mais les sensations étaient trop intenses, la langue tournait lentement, ce qui provoquait d'inconscient mouvement de bassin de la part de Stiles qui ne pouvait se contenir d'en vouloir plus.

Enfin, il sentit la langue remonter doucement, embrassant chacune de ses fesses, alors que le combattant lui murmurait ensuite.

« A ton tour. »

Stiles ne se fit pas prier, et il se retourna, son corps encore faible du traitement que lui avait infligé la langue de Derek, et il se mit d'abord à embrasser doucement le torse de Derek, goûtant ce mélange de sueur salée et de musc, avant de descendre jusqu'au nombril qu'il titilla de sa langue, des gémissements se firent entendre, et gagnèrent en puissance alors que l'assassin passa doucement sa langue sur la hampe de son amant, puis ses testicules.

Il en prit une dans sa bouche, suçota lentement, et Derek flancha complètement, gémissant sans retenu, et lorsque Stiles mit les deux en bouche, il appuya fortement sur la tête de Stiles, criant désormais son plaisir.

Le jeune homme arrêta cependant son traitement, de peur de voir l'homme jouir trop vite, avant de doucement descendre sur les jambes, léchant l'intérieur sensible.

Derek releva ensuite le garçon, avant de s'allonger sur le ventre sur le lit le plus proche, invitant de nouveau l'hyperactif à se rapprocher de lui, ce qu'il fit avec joie.

Stiles s'approcha ensuite de la croupe offerte à son plaisir, mordillant d'abord une des fesses, puis l'autre, avant de les écarter doucement et passer sa langue. La réaction qu'il eut en retour fut immédiate, Derek se contracta et laissa échapper des gémissements intenses, et Stiles continua, forçant l'entrée de l'intimité de sa langue, goûtant l'homme lui-même.

Il fit jouer sa langue doucement, la faisant lentement rentrer et sortir, avant de faire des petits cercles, et Derek essayait désespérément de ne pas crier, mordant son poignet pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Quand il sentit que l'autre était suffisamment relaxé, Stiles mit un peu de salive dans sa main, avant d'en mettre sur son sexe, gémissant face au surplus de sensations qu'il sentait, avant de doucement se positionner face à l'entrée de Derek, et d'y rentrer doucement.

Le plus vieux se figea, mais ne fit rien pour tenter d'arrêter l'adolescent, qui continua son cheminement, rentrant petit à petit, essayant de résister à l'envie de pilonner ce corps chaud et accueillant qui lui enserrait le sexe et lui faisait ressentir un plaisir jusque-là jamais égalé alors qu'un feu remontait de son sexe jusque dans les moindres recoins de son cerveau.

Lorsqu'enfin son bassin toucha les fesses chaudes de Derek, Stiles prit quelques temps pour laisser au plus vieux le temps de s'habituer, avant de commencer doucement à sortir pour rentrer à nouveau. La sensation de pénétrer Derek était magique, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à l'unisson de Derek, alors que ses mouvements amples et lents se transformèrent en cadence plus rapide et que le feu en lui montait et grandissait, le remplissant d'une chaleur intense et d'un plaisir insoupçonnable.

Stiles sentait les muscles de Derek l'enserrer et il adorait cela, mais il commença à atteindre sa limite, alors il ralentit doucement, avant de s'arrêter, et de sortir doucement de l'entrée chaude de Derek, qui gémit de frustration.

Mais Stiles lui fit signe de se retourner, indiquant bien assez vite au plus vieux son intention alors qu'il se saisissait à plein bouche du membre de Derek qui repris ses doux gémissements.

Stiles lécha toute la longueur, prenant son temps de savourer le membre du plus vieux, avant de venir suçoter le gland et d'engloutir doucement le sexe entièrement dans sa bouche. Une fois que son nez toucha le bassin du plus vieux, il fit jouer légèrement sa langue. Derek grogna furieusement alors qu'il sentait la bouche et humide de Stiles sur son membre et il se sentait si proche de la jouissance.

Quand Stiles sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer sans ressentir de l'inconfort il enleva sa bouche, avant de s'avancer afin de présenter son intimité face au membre du plus vieux.

Il sentit doucement le sexe de Derek rentrer en lui, l'étirant de l'intérieur. C'était à la fois douloureux de sentir ses muscles s'étirer à l'extrême, mais tellement délicieux de sentir ses muscles se faire masser doucement par le sexe imposant et dur de Derek.

Enfin, ses fesses touchèrent le bassin de Derek et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il le sentait en lui, tout son intérieur s'embrasant alors que le sexe lui procurait un plaisir incommensurable.

Il se mit ensuite à bouger, faisant hoqueter de plaisir son amant, alors que le sexe sortait en rentrait à nouveau en lui, lui caressant l'intérieur et venant toucher un point sensible qui le fit crier sans même s'en rendre compte.

Mais Stiles en voulait plus, et il accéléra les mouvements, espérant à nouveau toucher ce point sensible. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il augmenta encore la cadence, positionnant ses mains sur les pectoraux de Derek qui grogna encore plus de plaisir.

Stiles n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisir, mais lorsque la main de Derek vint enserrer son sexe pour le masturber à la même allure que ses coups de reins, Stiles ne put se contrôler et jouit violemment, maculant le torse et le visage de Derek de sa semence. Tout son corps se contracta alors qu'il jouit, ce qui provoqua de la part de Derek une accélération de ses coups de bassin provoquant aussi sa jouissance, et Stiles le sentit se répandre en lui, le marquant.

Stiles s'effondra sur Derek, léchant doucement la semence sur son visage, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu le mérites largement, murmura Stiles alors qu'il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Derek, caressant sa joue.

- Encore heureux, grogna Derek. Mais regarde-moi je suis tâché de partout.

- Je te trouve plutôt sexy comme ça, sortit Stiles avec un clin d'œil.

- Toi aussi tu es sexy quand tu montes sur ma queue !

- Oh mais je crois que tu aimais aussi sentir la mienne au fond de toi, rigola Stiles en se relevant.

- Oh pitié, non mais je rêve ! s'exclama une voix moqueuse. Et moi qui pensait que vous alliez au minimum vous embrassez et attendre. Mais au moins j'aurais réussi un pari, c'est déjà ça !

- Peter, grogna Derek en se cachant de ses vêtements, Stiles se rhabillant lui aussi.

- Stiles, si jamais tu trouves que mon neveu n'est plus un bon coup, vient me voir je suis certain que je pourrais te faire découvrir des choses inédites, mais c'est ton choix ! Tu es décidemment bien trop doué, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, pour mon neveu. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Stiles resta interdit un instant, ne sachant vraiment que répondre, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Mais tu vas dégager oui ! grogna Derek en balançant un bout de bois qui traînait au sol sur son oncle.

- Oh, tu n'es définitivement pas drôle Derek ! Et moi qui pensais que le sexe te rendrait plus souple, je vais encore devoir travailler sur de nouvelles blagues ! J'en ai marre de ce surplus de travail ! J'essaye de te rendre vivable et toi tu me remercies en me frappant ? Non mais quelle famille je te jure ! Mais Stiles, considère ma proposition, je suis sûr que tu seras intéressé.

- Il ne veut pas de toi et ta proposition, sortit Derek en menaçant Peter d'un deuxième bout de bois. »

Peter haussa les épaules en souriant, avant de se rétracter doucement en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Enfin seuls à nouveau, Stiles regarda Derek, avant de lui caresser doucement la joue et lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

« Tu m'excuseras mais je crois que je vais aller me battre à nouveau contre ton oncle, je n'aime pas être surpris lorsque je suis nu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es délicieux comme cela, sorti Derek en mordillant une fesse de Stiles qui gémit doucement.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, alors si tu ne veux être capable de marcher demain, je te conseille de me laisser partir !

- Très bien, grogna Derek. Mais j'attends la suite !

- Bien entendu ! »

Stiles sourit, avant de remettre son pagne et ses sandales en place, et de retourner en direction de l'arène. Juste avant de sortir du dortoir, il regarda Derek qui l'observait avec des yeux toujours pleins d'envie, avant de soulever doucement son pagne et de se donner une claque sur les fesses, sous les yeux écarquillés de son amant qui avait désormais retrouvé toute son excitation.

« Plus tard, sortit Stiles en rigolant et en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre l'arène et combattre à nouveau Peter. »

* * *

><p>Voilà… non mais c'est quoi ce bordel infini que j'ai fait ?! Non mais sérieusement pendez moi là !<p>

Des avis ?


End file.
